Apple of Knowledge
by RadiantRainbows
Summary: A fanfic in where a certain golden eyes young man shows a certain blue eyes brunette the first step to finding True Love. In celebration of Hallow's Eve/Halloween. Contains Trickeryshipping (Gold x Blue) a little bit of magic, and fluff, Enjoy :3


Hallow's Eve. A day of magic, a day where the mystical powers becomes stronger, those who can tap into this day's magic can see many things. Can see love, hope, sometimes despair. On this day, the people celebrate with a festival. There was many games that involved a glimpse of magic, many stories to be told and many laughter to be heard. A day to spend with those you care about and witness something magical. That is what Hallow's Eve is. This is the day of Magic.

Along the lines, Mystical beings were cast off, and unwanted, Hallow's Eve had been forgotten. Now kids spend their time still protecting themselves with mask and go around collecting items of hope, items of bonds. Soon this became more tainted, more dull, in this time, children beg for candy, and use this day to wear revealing clothing. Everyone forgotten what this day was truly about. Everyone choose to stay blind to the magic of this world. Hallow's Eve became Halloween.

Long time ago, when this holiday still had pride, there was a young boy with golden eyes and raven haired, he worked as a gardener, weeding and watering the fruits he grew for his family. He work everyday on those fruits, his favorites were apples. He favorite Holiday to celebrate was Hallow's Eve, being the impendent boy he was, taking care of his poor family and ill relatives, he had no room in his life for love.

But that didn't mean he never wanted to see it blossom. Every year, he would go out to the main City's festival, he would grab a place just for him and his apples, put up a stand, place a barrel with water, dress up and waited for people to pass him. Hoping they could entertain him for just a least a tiny bit.

He wore plain clothing, brown shorts, a white button shirt with a jacket, a rather long jacket that went to his knees. He also wore a feathered masked, a tradition they did, a mask so that demons wouldn't see their identity. He was juggling a couple apples, hoping to attach some people to his stand. All went well, women, children, and men all had came by his stand, playing his game. "Do come again!" he shouted out to his latest visitor.

Close by was a women, she had on a dark blue dress with blue ribbons, a matching mask with a few silvery sparkles at the sides, dark blue feathers with a few of black. She was walking around calmly, not only trying to hide her identity from demands, but from anyone else too. She was a royal noble, one who wasn't allowed to come to such an event, yet she wanted adventure, she wanted to see and feel like a normal person.

She played every game she could, she paid for a child, giving him some sweet treats to munch on, she was care freely enjoying herself. Through her mask, her light sky blue eyes light up at the sight of a new game. Her long cameral hair waves in the wind that flowed passed her. She saw a boy with messy black hair, he was juggling a few apples, just enjoying himself.

That smile of his made her pause her walk, she simply stared at him, his smile was like a child's it was obvious he was enjoying himself, he juggled about six apples, it was hard to count with the swift movements, his own eyes never left the apples, a few children admire him as a few females giggled at him. He then started to launch the apples to the sky one by one, he stretched out his neck and shifted his shoulders.

Sudden the apples were aligned and falling down, they were caught by the fingers tips of his left hand, they rolled down, one by one to his shoulders and to his other arm, he swiftly whipped his arm, making the apples perfectly fall onto the hands of the children. He kept one for himself, the apple still in the air was caught by a purple monkey, he tossed it cross the field to a redhead male passing by.

The redhead glared at the boy, yet the juggler only smirked and smoothly offered his apple to a female, making her giggle. Clapping was heard, as the crowd started to disperse to other places. The young man sat down cheerfully at the closed barrel. "That was sure fun, ne Ataro?"

The purple monkey Pokemon nodded and laughed, the juggler only reached into the sack behind him for more apples. The women was somewhat enchanted with his skills. She made her way over to him, making sure to hide her face well. "Excuse me, may I just compliment you on that show you put on?"

"Huh?" the young man looked at the women. "Ah~" he hopped down and bowed, she feared she was already caught. "A young beautiful lady like you coming all this way just to compliment little old me? Such a great honor~"

Her fears were replace with a bitter thought. _He's a flirt…_

"Well, it was quite a show." Her voice was gentle and firm. He chuckled at her, obviously happy with her compliment.

"Thank you, in return~ may I tell you the future?"

"Oh? You can read the future can you?" her voice was amused by this, yet there was an obvious hint of mock in it.

The young man chuckled and smirked at her, the smirked he flashed made her feel something in her riot up. "Not exactly, I can only tell you the first initial of your True Love~"

"True Love huh?" she giggled softly at this, holding her mask up with a stick. "I am sorry, love isn't my specialty."

"Oh? Is that so?" she nodded her head to him, he crossed his arms in a pout, not happy about this, he looked childish yet grown. "This is quite a shame, a beautiful women like you with a close heart eh?" he walked over to her, she couldn't help but feel offended by his little comment. "Then… you have nothing to lose~"

He held up the apple to her, trying to lure her in with his smirk and waving the apple at her face. She only rolled her eyes and saw his point. "Alright then, let's play."

He cheered a bit like a child, which only made the riot inside of her start up again. He swiftly took out a knife form his pocket, she was a bit stun with how quickly and darkly he whipped it out, it made her wonder if he have ever used the knife for something else then peeling apples. "First thing, close your eyes for me, My dear~"

She glance at the silver knife and did as told. "Done." Gold smiled and made sure to peel the apple skin correctly. "Think about things related to the emotion of love~" he asked of her, she was now annoyed, already stating before she wasn't that type of women, though it seems that went in one ear and out the other.

"Once you've done that, you blow on the apple peel~"

She can smell the fresh juices of the apple near her nose. She thought about romance, books and plays she saw, and blew on the peel. She wasn't aware of the anonyms wing flowing between them. "Good, then we drop it in the water..~"

_Plop!_

The brunette open her eyes and looked at the water, the peel was coming back up for air. "So.. Why an apple?"

"Oh! That's easy, because the Apple is the Fruit of Knowledge, when you blow on it, your very essence lingers in the air." He made hand gestures in attempt to look silly, from her form expression he wanted to make the women laugh. "The strings attached to you, you emotions, your heart and soul, just… well _everything_ even memories! And past lives you didn't know you had! With one simple blow, the apple absorbs all that knowledge before demons do,"

She found it odd that the boy was actually believing everything he said. "And being the little devious apple it is~ in return for the knowledge you gave, he tells you the first initial of your True Love~" he clapped his hands together, grinning at her. "A! It's a G~"

"G?" she looked down at the water, watching the apple slowly form the letter G. she was taken back by actually seeing the peel turn in front of her. "Oh my…"

She aware of the wind around them, the wind felt refreshing, she can feel it now, the mystical air. Her mind quickly started to wonder about the many mysteries of this world. She wanted to see them all. The young man took this moment to look at her eyes, he saw her sky blue eyes, it reminded him of his hometown, it gave him this musical feeling deep within. He wanted to take away the mask, he wanted to see her face completely, he wanted to admire her skin. "Hanamura des…"

She was snapped back to reality by his soft voice. "Hm?"

"Name, it's Hanamura."

She smiled at him, it made his cheeks burn once he saw it. Now that he actually looked, the brunette in front of him was beautiful, her hair was fair, her skin was smooth, her voice and eyes were gentle. Her hands moved with grace, she was lovely, she was radiant. Her existence reminded him of a river under the sun. "Hmm…~ You can just call me Blue."

He chuckled, he didn't want to say his first name to her just yet. Her free hand lifted up her dress a bit, she bowed to him and gave one last smile. "I should be off now. Thank you for this."

"Hai hai~ I am pleased to have met you, Blue."

"Happy Hallow's Eve. Hanamura~" she turned around and started to disappear in the crowd. He quickly lost sight of her and took a bite out of an apple he pulled out from his sack below. He removed his mask and showed off his golden eyes, running a hair through his black messy bangs. _G huh? Dose this mean I have a chance?… Ahaha, I sure hope I do~_

* * *

I celebrate Hallow's Eve~  
I never celebrated Halloween sadly

Aaaand I have like 3 other halloween fanfics lol I'll try to get them done as soon as I can~~ LOL IDK it was jsut random and this is my first fanfic of these two~

**Shippings:** Blue x Gold.  
**Timeline:** FL (Former Lives/Past Lives)

Wow, I really miss the fireworks and the games and the stories and the magic, I miss all of Hallow's Eve, that epic holiday was replaced with some shitty kids begging for candy dressing like whores holiday one of the reasons why i detest humans so much, turning something so wonderful into something so retarded fffffffff- OTL


End file.
